Living It Up In High School
by Kagome503
Summary: AU. InuYasha is the new student. Kinda like the normal High School stories...InuKag SanMir
1. Default Chapter

Well, here I am again. A lot of people reviewed saying that I should write another story. So, I am. I hope you all like this one, just as much as you liked the last.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the InuYasha cast. *hides the kidnapped Kouga and smiles innocently*  
  
Chapter one: Introduction  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, please come to the main office." a voiceover the loud speaker called. Kagome blinked out of her daze and stood up, as the class made the famous, immature, 'Ooooooo.' The teacher quieted the class down and dismissed Kagome.  
  
On her way to the office, all Kagome could think about was, 'I never get in trouble, why am I being called to the office?' She walked into the office slowly, looking for the principal.  
  
The principal smiled at her and waved her over. Kagome noticed a boy with long dark hair, blue baggy jeans, and a black sleevless shirt. (AN: *drools* Ok, So as you can tell, InuYasha shall also be human in this one too.) "Kagome, you're a wonderful and friendly person." This made Kagome blush. "I want you to show InuYasha here around the school."  
  
InuYasha looked up at Kagome then rolled his eyes, looking back at the floor.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow then looked back at the principal with pleading eyes. "Kagome, I know you can handle it." Kagome nodded in defeat slowly. "Here's InuYasha's schedule."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Kagome took the schedule and looked it over. 'Most of the same classes I have. Great.' Kagome sighed to herself. Normally, she would love to do something like this, but for some reason, she didn't want to do it with InuYasha. I guess you could say, just had a gut feeling about him. She shrugged it off and looked at InuYasha. "Ok, well, uhm...follow me."  
  
InuYasha stood up and followed far behind Kagome. As they walked, InuYasha remembered her face. 'She looks so much like Kikyo. They could be twins...' Kagome had stopped infront of their first period class, InuYasha had walked right into her. "Hey! Why didn't you tell me you stopped?!" InuYasha replied, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Because I didn't think you were off in your little own world." Kagome made a face at him. Then he growled, Kagome couldn't help herself, she giggled. InuYasha just gave her a puzzled look. "By the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi." She smiled at InuYasha.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I was there when the principal called you. I'm InuYasha Shikon." (AN: Sorry to be corny, but I couldn't think of anything else.) InuYasha looked in the classroom. "I'm guessing this is the first class?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "And to tell you, the only class we're not in together is Chemistry. Ohh, how I hate that class."  
  
InuYasha just kind of stared at her. "You mean that I'm in all of your classes but one?!"  
  
Kagome nodded shyly. 'Great, he already hates me.' InuYasha looked away and walked into the classroom. 'Whatever, not that I care, that jerk.' Kagome added silently and followed InuYasha in.  
  
AN: Okie dokie, end chapter one. What do you think? Let me know ;) 


	2. Determination

Ack, I'm sooooooooo sorry! I had written the second chapter a while ago, I just never got around to type it all out. I'm so incredibly sorry!  
  
anits8eli- Thanks! Anti [.] Poptarts- Hehe, thanks ^.^ Chu-Chu13- Mwuahah! InuYasha and Kagome all the way! ;) Ravenfire623- Hehe, you're lucky. You got to read this in school =P  
  
Thanks you guys! Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anything.*pouts*  
  
Chapter 2 - Determination  
  
Kagome tried so hard to concentrate in her Math class, but she couldn't. She didn't want to accept that she couldn't concentrate, but she knew deep down why she couldn't. InuYasha was assigned the seat next to her. Every time he wrote, she found herself watching him, mentally noting what his handwriting looks like. Each time she caught herself, she mentally slapped herself.  
  
Sango, Kagome's best friend, noticed Kagome watching InuYasha, Sango giggled. Miroku, who has a major crush on Sango and doesn't hide it, looked at her funny. He leaned closer to Sango, "What's so funny, darling?"  
  
Sango glared at him for a moment then pointed to Kagome. "Seems like she has a crush." Miroku watched Kagome watching InuYasha. (an: Heh, if that made any sense) Miroku smirked.  
  
"Indeed, it seems." Miroku laid his hand on Sango's knee and she quickly shoved it away.  
  
'Kagome, get a hold of yourself, girl! The guy's been making fun of you, and giving you a hard time all day! He has no attraction to you what-so- ever, and yet, here you are, staring at him like a dope!' Kagome silently yelled at herself. It was now lunch, and Kagome hadn't said a word to her friends.  
  
Eri was the first one to speak up. "Kagome? Why are you so quiet today?"  
  
Yumi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're usually the one talking and bringing up new conversations."  
  
"Maybe she's thinking about her boyfriend." Sango added and smirked.  
  
"Boyfriend?! Oh! What's his name? What's he like? Is he cute?!" Kagome's friends rambled on with the routine 20 questions about boyfriends.  
  
Kagome got aggravated and screamed, "He's not my boyfriend! InuYasha is a stupid, selfish jerk!" The whole lunchroom became quiet and looked at Kagome, then InuYasha. InuYasha, who was at a different table, sunk in his seat to avoid the stares. Kagome ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
Sango got up and ran after her. "Kagome! Wait!"  
  
After everyone started talking again, InuYasha got up and went out to find Kagome. He was walking down a corridor when he heard Kagome talking, then he hid so he could hear what she was saying.  
  
"Sango, you have no idea! Sure, he's cute and new, but I had to show him around the school! Every time I try to talk to him he blows me off by calling me 'bitch' or 'wench'. I hate it! No one has ever been that rude to me. But I just can't seem to get him off of my mind. I barely know him, and I'm already forming a crush on him! In Math, I kept watching him! I don't want to like him, but I do, and I don't know why!" Kagome, during her speech, started crying. InuYasha suddenly felt bad about the way he treated her, but he wasn't comfortable enough with Kagome to actually show it.  
  
A couple of minutes later Sango and Kagome came out from around the corner. Kagome jumped as she saw InuYasha there. "Tell me you DID NOT hear what I said!" Kagome nearly shouted.  
  
InuYasha smirked. "So what if I did?"  
  
Kagome almost had a breakdown, something in her snapped, and it took all of what was in Sango to hold her back from beating InuYasha up. "You're such a jerk! I can't believe you would listen in on a conversation like that!"  
  
InuYasha kept his smirk, "A conversation that confessed your feelings about me? Yeah right, like I would ever fall for a bitch like you." And with that he walked back to the cafeteria.  
  
Kagome just wanted to disappear. She felt tears coming but she was determined not to cry anymore over him. Someone that she hasn't even known for more than 4 hours. Sango got worried, "Are you ok, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome, feeling a second wind come to her, stood up straight and nodded. "Yes. Come on, let's go back to lunch." Kagome took Sango's hand and led her to the cafeteria. 'Ok, Mr. Shikon. Two can play at this game.'  
  
So, what did you think? ^.^ 


	3. Sorrryyy!

Hey! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like...forever and a day. I have this story pretty much written out, but it was going nowhere fast. So I decided to scrap it. Now, I didn't decide this a while, I decided this just yesterday. I've just been EXTREMELY lazy and I am sorry so much. I hate it when people don't update for a while and I did that to you guys who have actually read my story.

I started a new story today and it's not AU. It actually with the show. Hopefully I can write in character, because with AU you don't really have to. I'll finish up my first chapter soon and see how you guys like it.

I am so sorry and thanks,

Ally


End file.
